Fatally Flawless
by scarlettstones
Summary: Being a goddess is fabulous and extravagant and... hard. Like, really hard. Some people are chosen and have always wanted such a life, but some never ever wanted that to happen. Bella Swan is no exception. Her rich and lovely life is taken away and replaced with monsters and demigods that she never knew existed. And who are her parents? Well, the oddest couple in Olympus, that is.
1. Prologue

**September 10, 1996**

**0354 hours**

"Push, Aphrodite! Push!"

A shrill high-pitched scream filled the palace. Lady Aphrodite gripped Queen Hera tightly until blood oozed out of the Queen's arms, but no one noticed. Lady Aphrodite was sitting in an upright position, covered in a layer of sweat. Her beautiful face cringed as she let out another cry of pain. Lady Athena was helping with the delivery, glancing every now and then at Lady Aphrodite.

"Push, Aphrodite! The babe is coming now," Lady Athena urged. "I can see her head now. Push!"

Another scream was filling the room and everyone gritted their teeth, resisting the painful noise.

"It's just a... another two centimetres and she will be born into this world. Hera, help her with the birth. She cannot take this much pain anymore. It's too much." Lady Athena told the Queen.

The doors opened and another goddess was in the room. She took off her bow and her set of arrows and placed it at the side of door. "Am I late?"

"No, Artemis. You are just in time to see the baby." Queen Hera said quickly. Lady Artemis ran to the women and stared at the baby that was coming out.

"This is one of the reasons why I do not want children." She grumbled.

"Artemis!" Queen Hera snapped. "Do not say this things in front of Aphrodite!"

"Just one last push and it will be over, Aphrodite, I promise you." Lady Athena said. "You & Hades can take care of the child if you want to."

Lady Aphrodite pushed until a cry of a newborn filled the ears.

"Congratulations, Aphrodite. You have brought a goddess into the world." Lady Artemis smiled.

"Welcome to the world, Isabella Marie." Lady Aphrodite whispered weakly.


	2. You Guys Aren't My Parents?

**Present day**

"Oh dahling, I don't know what to write for next month's issue," I said to my Lynx Ragdoll kitten, Venus. I kissed her forehead and she purred, circling her favorite spot on my sky blue queen-sized bed. I was staring blankly at my laptop screen, waiting for some brilliant idea to hit my brain like a train.

I was invited to write an article for Vogue since I've submitted an article before and they sent me a letter the next week saying that it was "fabulous and a piece of artwork". That wasn't the first time I've sent articles to fashion magazines, though. I've sent my fashion articles to magazines in England & France before and they got published. I've always had this strong fashionable sense and honestly, I didn't know where it came from.

Another thing that I don't know that came out of nowhere was my accent. My British accent. I must've used the accent so much that it became a normality to me last time or something. My parents have normal American accents. I didn't.

Talking about my parents, there was another thing I never shared with them. I don't look like them.

Sure, we have brown hair, but mine was a different shade from both of them. Mine was a light shade of brown. I had a heart-shaped face and chocolate brown eyes that would always sparkle even if I never get enough sleep. It's crazy. Everyone thinks I'm some special person or something.

Sometimes I feel like they're not my real parents. Like I'm supposed to be larger than life or something.

"Bella, we're home!"

Those were my parents, Renee & Charlie. Charlie was a boss of some huge company and Renee was the vice-president of it. Yes, I'm considered a socialite, although that term is always something I hated.

I jumped off the bed and ran down the spiral stairs. I hugged my parents and welcomed them back home. "What the hell took you guys so long to get back? It's not like you, you know!"

They exchanged a look I knew and I raised one eyebrow. Something was up.

"What are you up to?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Bella, let's sit down for a moment."

I gulped. I knew that line. It must've been something I did wrong.

We sat down at the large sofa and I was stiff even though the material of the sofa was comfortable. My parents held hands and looked at each other sadly. Man, this was gonna go badly. Like, really badly.

"We don't exactly know how to break this news to you..." Renee started.

"Is it about my behavior? I promise you, I won't act like a spoiled brat anymore. I cross my heart!" I told them.

"Well, it's about something else we've been keeping from you."

I paused. "What do you mean?" I asked slowly.

"We're not your actual parents."

I swear it was so quiet after that line that you could basically hear Venus padding across the room and you could never hear that in the house.

"Not my... actual parents..." I choked out, the tears threatening to fall. I stood up and ran to my room, ready to burst out into tears alone.

Before I even reached my bedroom, my hand was pulled and I looked behind. I couldn't see who it was behind my tears, and I pounded my fists against them. I didn't want their pity. I felt like I knew this should have happened.

"Get away from me!" I screamed. "No!"

"Bella, you have to pack your things and go to the Empire State Building later. It's something related to your real parents." Renee whispered.

"So my real parents didn't want me?!" I asked.

"They had some... complicated reasons why they couldn't keep you." She replied. "They had too many problems to handle."

"Right." I wiped my tears away. "Too many problems to not even love me. I know that."

"Honey —"

"I've lived my life with no real friends, Renee." I said sharply. "My friends were fakes. They befriended me because of the money I have and the popularity. They befriended me so that they could be invited to parties no normal person could ever go. Now you guys are acting exactly like them. Once you tell me that you aren't my real mother, you throw me out like I'm some used garbage. Like I'm at your disposal. Do you know how I feel?!" I shouted.

"Bella —"

"I'm busy." I interrupted. "I need to pack my things to see my biological parents who abandoned me."

I walked away fast and slammed the door in my room.


	3. How The Heck Can You Be Related To Me?

My parents — oh wait, they're _not _my parents anymore — basically told my driver to drive me to the Empire State Building (which I basically don't know why the hell my actual parents would be there) and here I was, bringing every single thing from my walk-in wardrobe into six of my Louis Vuitton luggage bags and my laptop along with me. I still had to submit my article since they were expecting something by next week.

Venus trailed behind me and when my "parents" tried to touch her, she shrieked and hissed at them.

"Good girl," I muttered. I heard them sigh and I ignored them when they tried to talk to me. Renee grabbed my wrist and I tried to pull away, but it was of no use.

"Listen, Bella." She said. "We still love you like our own daughter."

"But I'm not." I snapped. "My whole life was a lie you guys and anyone else involved created. I believed in you both and now you're throwing the truth in my face. I think it was right for you guys to tell me anyways."

She let me go and my driver placed the bags into the trunk. I slammed the black door of the huge SUV and wore on my oversized sunglasses. Venus slept in my lap and I couldn't help that when I couldn't be seen by Charlie & Renee anymore, I stared at the place I once called home.

The iron gates clashed together as it closed, rattling. That was it. I vowed to myself that I would never see them again. Questions sparked in my brain. Why was I going to the Empire State Building? What was I supposed to do there? And what has that got to do with my real parents? I didn't remember the building having any rooms to stay in or anything.

The vehicle came to a halt and my door opened. I stepped out in an instant with Venus in my arms and entered the tall building. I eyed the person at the counter and walked towards him. He calmly stood up and asked, "Isabella Marie?"

I was shocked that he never said my last name. I nodded slightly and responded with a soft "yes". The man led me to the elevator and I stared at the three-hundredth floor button. I thought the building never had a three-hundredth floor.

The man pressed on the button and he got out just before the doors closed. I looked behind and my luggage bags were there.

The elevator ride was far from pleasant. I felt my stomach flop and I held the bars of the elevator tightly. Venus jumped out of my arms and hissed in shock. The elevator made a sound and the doors opened. The first thing I saw was a huge palace that looked like it came out of a postcard. It was very... Ancient Greek-like.

Teenage girls were lined up in front of me, immediately taking my bags and dragging it towards the fancy palace. I was about to throw a word of protest, but a voice in my mind stopped me.

I followed behind the girls and Venus did too. There was a main entrance that they avoided and I opened the doors absent-mindedly without knocking on the door.

The foyer was beautiful and extravagant. Chandeliers were hung high up on the cream-colored ceilings and it led down to a long hallway and another large room.

I walked down the place and ventured around. I heard a few laughs from women chatting past the rooms I never opened. I tried to run away quietly but those women seemed to have called for me.

"Miss, where do you think you are going?"

I froze, cursing under my breath. I closed my eyes and pursed my lips, hoping that she wasn't talking to me.

"Yes, girl, I am talking to you."

I turned around and opened my eyes. I looked forward and the two women stared at me curiously. I was about to snap at them about how staring was rude but I managed to contain that. One of the women had long light brown hair that hung down in layer with huge curls that complemented her oval face shape. She had striking grey eyes and flawless fair skin.

The other lady had blond silky straight long hair with pale skin and eyes the color of the moon. They walked towards me and I gulped. They were dressed in modern-day clothes, but what was this strange place?

"Your name, maiden, and I shall let you go." The brunette said.

"Isabella." I said, showing no fear. "Isabella Marie."

The blonde's eyebrows shot up. "Isabella Marie? Oh dear, you have grown up, little cousin!"

Cousin? This lady was related to me?

The brunette examined me head-to-toe and smirked. "You seem to spread fear like your father."

"What do you mean 'my father'?" I asked. "Where am I?"

"Why, you are in Olympus, dear cousin." The blonde replied. "You don't know who's your father?"

I shook my head. "I don't exactly know my mother either."

"Where do you come from, dear one?" The brunette asked.

"I come from the upper state of New York," I replied, confused.

"Where did you get your British accent from?"

"I... I don't know about that. I think it came to me naturally."

"Bah!" The blonde said to the brunette beauty. "She still put her damn accent in this poor girl! Golly, this is modern America!"

I looked down and saw Venus circling the women's legs and I panicked. I gestured for her to get away from them, but she never moved away.

The brunette noticed Venus and glanced at me. "This cat is yours?"

"Yes." I nodded.

"What's the name of your pet cat?" She asked.

"Venus. Venus is her name." I replied.

The two women exchanged a look I couldn't recognize and then they smiled, amused. "Wait until your mother hears about this."

I rolled my eyes. "What does my cat's name have got to do with my mother? Does she so happen to own that name, dahlings?" I sarcastically remarked.

"Oh you'll see." The blonde said. "You do have your father's sarcasm, you know. The only person who can pull it off is him and now you. And... uhm, you do have your mother's habit of saying 'darling' in a British accent." She looked at the huge grandfather's clock behind me and sucked in a deep breath. "Oh!" She raised her eyebrows. "It's time for us to go Athena!"

"I guess we have to go now." The brunette said. "I have forgotten my manners! I am Lady Athena of Olympus."

"And I am Lady Artemis of Olympus." The blonde said, bowing with Athena respectfully at me. "Pardon us for our short notice. Our father will punish us if we are late."

"It's okay," I calmly said. "You guys can go. I'm not the one who controls you both anyways."

"Soon you will get a title like ours, you know." Athena said. "Lady Isabella of Olympus sounds nice. Ooh, how about Lady Marie of Olympus?"

"I am absolutely delighted that we are finally going to have a cousin in the council! The younger members of the council are all children of Zeus. Now we are going to have a cousin for a member. Very exciting!" Artemis exclaimed. "I'll see you soon, Isabella. We'll be the best of friends!" She wrapped her long pale arms around my body and squeezed me a little. She kissed my cheek and released me. "Bye!"

"Bye, Artemis." I said. "I'll see you, Athena."

Athena leaned in towards me and we kissed each other's cheeks like it was the natural way to go. She then leaned back and smiled. "You really are your mother's child. She has basically mastered the French people's way of greeting and you have too, naturally. I'll see you soon, cousin."

As I watched from behind the two women who I now knew as cousins, I knew I wasn't going to be alone in the strange paradise.


	4. Totes Unbelievable

I was still walking through random hallways. The palace was huge. Like, seriously. There were only large doors every one kilometer or something. The rooms have got to be ginormous or something. It's like a home in a home. Does that even make sense?

I passed by a room where I could hear a classical piece of music playing inside a voices that sounded like they were acting out since you could hear the drama echoing in their voices. Curious, I peeked through the small hole of the door.

Two men were holding booklets and reading off the booklets.

"... _which, too minded by herself alone may be put from her by society. Now do you know the reason of this haste?_" The blond-haired man with sun-kissed skin and shining sun-like eyes spoke. He wore an eighteenth-century kind of outfit but the only thing that was modern was glitter shoes.

The other man moved aside of the blond man. He had brown hair and something like the outfit the blond man had, but he wore grape-purple long socks. He threw grapes into his mouth. "_I would I knew not why it should be —_"

I tripped over the sudden change of height of the floor and pushed the door wide open while falling. I landed flat on my face and groaned. I cursed.

"Do you need any help?" I recognized the blond man's voice and gritted my teeth.

"Well, I fell down. Wouldn't that _mean_ I need help?!" I snapped.

He helped me up and I straightened my clothes, glaring at the blonde.

"What were you doing here at the door?" He asked.

I was caught off-guard. Oh shit. "Well, I... I uhm... I'm looking for my cat." I frowned, but quickly recovered and my face hardened.

The blond man sighed and said, "My name is Apollo and that guy over there is Dionysus. May I ask for your name?"

"Isabella." I replied. "Isabella Marie. Wait, are you the brother of —"

"Artemis?" He asked. "Yes. Twin brother, actually. It's nice to finally meet you, my cousin in so many years."

"Hey," Dionysus cut in. "You can play Juliet for this scene!"

"You guys were doing _Romeo & Juliet_?"

"Well, it was more of a —"

"I accepted that challenge!" Dionysus interrupted Apollo. "Artemis had this challenge for me to act out Romeo & Juliet so I said, 'challenge accepted!' You know, like all those young people are saying right now? I wanted to try it out. I forced Apollo to help, of course."

"I had to help you, okay?" Apollo said. "Artemis pretty much threatened me to."

"I didn't know you could let some maiden threaten you! What did she say?" Dionysus asked.

"She said that she would complain to Father that I slept around." He replied. "He would force me to marry some random goddess I wouldn't know, okay? And that maiden you were talking about is my sister and the goddess of freaking hunting. She would make her animals chase the hell out of me."

"We've got an extra script." Dionysus said to me, ignoring Apollo. "Do you need it?"

"Well, I never agreed to playing Juliet, you know." I crossed my arms.

"Please. It'll only be for this act only, then you wouldn't need to play Juliet, alright?" Apollo begged.

"I'll think about it." I said. Those guys _are_ my cousins and they were begging, you know. How often do you see a guy beg at a girl? Let alone two? And, I do read a lot of classics. "Fine." I replied. "I'll do it."

"Do you need the script?" Dionysus asked.

"Neh." I shrugged. "I remember the lines. I'm a sucker for classics."

"We're starting in three... two... one..." Apollo counted as we took our places.

"_I would I knew not why it should be slow'd_." Dionysus continued from where he left off when I... fell down. Coughs. He drifted his fingers across the rosewood table, looking down at it. His head snapped up in my direction. "_Look, sir, here comes the lady towards my cell_."

I came closer to the men, my posture straight and my expression stern.

Apollo opened his arms in a welcoming gesture. "_Happily met, my lady and my wife!_"

"_That may be, sir, when I may a wife._" I replied, gritting my teeth.

And the play went on for about half an hour. A few people snuck in to watch us act and I could recognize a few teenagers I saw from outside the palace. After the act, they clapped loudly that I could feel my ears burst, but it stopped abruptly and the audience stared at the door. I looked at the door and saw Artemis.

She smiled, clapping slowly. She approached us and her smile got wider. "I did not expect you to drag my dear brother into your play, Dionysus."

"Drag?" Apollo scoffed. "You threatened me, dear sister." He sarcastically replied.

"You _do_ seem to have a passion for drama, you know. I always knew your flair for drama could finally be put to good use!"

"Yeah, right." Apollo muttered.

"I did not know you, too have an interest in drama, Isabella Marie." Artemis nodded to me. "You're a natural."

I flushed. "I took drama lessons when I was a child."

"Well, I don't blame you. Your mother had a flair for theatrics as well." She said. "I came for you, Isabella. My father, the king of Olympus, wants to formally meet you."

"Okay," I replied. "I'll go with you."

"Don't tell Father I sleep around!" Apollo reminded Artemis. "I _will_ beat you in archery the next time if you tell Father."

"Ah," Artemis rolled her eyes. "Such empty threats. That will never happen."

She took me by the wrist and led me through the hallways which took quite a long time. The balls of my feet hurt and I felt like taking off my heels.

"Is this the only way to go... where the heck are we going to?" I asked.

"We are going to the throne room, and no. This is _not_ the only way to go there. It's just my favorite way to go." She replied.

"This favorite way of yours... is this the fastest way?"

"No!" She exclaimed. "It's pretty much the longest and slowest way. I like it slow. You know, you get to take in the scene of beautiful sculptures and paintings! Soon, here will be sculptures of you, too."

"What?" I frowned. "You mean, some of these sculptures are actually sculptures of you?"

"We're pretty great, you know. Greater than humans." She chuckled.

What the _heck_ did she say? "_Greater than humans_? I thought we're humans!"

"Darling, you don't know much about yourself and your parents than me and your relatives." She shook her head like I said something silly. I think I did. "We're gods, Isabella. Living, breathing holy deities Greeks pray to."

"Gods?" I asked. "I don't believe in such things... I'm a free-thinker! How can _you_ be a god? How can _I_ even be a _god_? I have taken a DNA test before! It says I'm human!" I told her. "Wait, where are we again?"

She laughed. "Mount Olympus, remember? The home of us Greek gods." She said happily.

"No... Mount Olympus is in Greece! Not New York! I entered the Empire State Building! How can I even _be_ in Mount Olympus?!"

"Girl, they never told you that the Empire State Building had a three-hundred floor, did they? You'll never find that in books, anyways. you're not a mortal. You're _immortal_. You live forever. Your parents, Aphrodite & Hades, are immortal too."

"Aphrodite & Hades?" I asked. "Goddess of love and god of the Underworld?"

"So you know a little about them." She pursed her lips.

"I went to Greece last summer. A little island that had a legend that it's surrounded by water blessed by Aphrodite herself." I explained.

"Did you drink it? Did you drink the water?"

"I did." I replied. "After that... it was all just weird. I had a fashion sense. My love life was better. I became popular."

"Your mother has blessed you greatly." She told me. "Maybe we'll see your parents in the throne room. Shall we enter now?"


	5. Welcome to Olympus, the City of the Gods

"Are you ready, Isabella?" Artemis asked when we reached large golden doors that was pretty much the only door in the hallway.

"Who's behind these doors right now?" I asked.

"My father, Hades & Aphrodite. The rest of the gods are having their free time." She explained. "Are you ready, Isabella?" She asked again.

I nodded. "I think I am."

She pushed the doors open widely and entered first. I followed behind her and saw a man with a grey beard and a pin-striped suit. He scratched his beard as he was whispering to another man who wore a dark coat that I swear I heard voices screaming from it. He looked dark and mysterious and I felt a wash of fear spread all over me.

Then I saw the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my entire life. Something in me clicked, but I didn't know where I've seen her before. Big reddish brown curls hung all the way to the end of her back and her beautiful violet eyes darted to me. She looked at me for seconds before her face softened and she smiled.

"Father, Isabella Marie is here." Artemis announced, causing the man in the pin-striped suit to lean back into his chair and look at Artemis. The other man in the dark coat glanced at me and froze.

"Thank you, dear daughter." The man in the pin-striped suit nodded towards Artemis. "You may leave now."

"I think I prefer to stay here with Isabella," she replied. "She may need a... friend to discuss about this too."

"Very well, Artemis. Take a seat." He said. Artemis glided to the seat that was glowing like the moon like her eyes. I just stood at the doors, not sure where I could sit at.

"Isabella." The woman's voice captured my attention. I didn't know how she could be my mother and how I looked like her. "There's a temporary seat at the end of the row. Perhaps you'd like to sit there as we discuss."

"Of course," I mumbled while looking down. I sat at the seat she told me to sit and I swung my legs like a child.

"Well, welcome to Mount Olympus, Isabella Marie." The pin-striped suit guy said. "My name is Zeus, king of Olympus and god of the skies."

_I still don't pretty much believe in gods and shizz like that. _I thought, but shrugged it off. "Lovely to meet you... uhm... Zeus?"

"Is it the fact that you still don't believe in gods, Isabella?" Artemis laughed. "It's a fact, you know. You want proof? You have the proof, and it's you!"

"Artemis, please." I begged. "It's too much for me to absorb for the day."

She sighed. "I won't say anything sensitive today, then."

I smiled tiredly. "Thank you."

"We have arranged for you to go to Camp Half-Blood, since you need to know the basics. You can come here anytime and Artemis will teach you how to get here by the easiest way. You will be staying in a special cabin that has been built overnight. I think Artemis knows where your bedroom is here and she will show it to you, if you want." Zeus said.

"Thank you, Zeus," I replied. "I really hope we can get this done soon. I need my rest." I yawned, covering my mouth. "I've never heard of Camp Half-Blood before. Where is it?"

"It is in Long Island, dahling." The woman's voice caught my attention again. I guess I did inherit that habit of saying "darling" from her. "You will be there until you are ready to take your position as the fifteenth Olympian god. It is a major role and not many gets this position."

Ugh. I wanted my life back. I wanted to run back to Charlie & Renee and pretend nothing happened. Hell, I wanted _nothing_ like this happening!

"When am I going there?" I continued to ask.

"Tomorrow morning," Artemis replied. "I think I do need some rest too, cousin. Father?"

"Members dismissed." Zeus announced. He stood up and left the room, leaving an awkward silence between me, Artemis, the gorgeous woman who happened to be my mother Aphrodite and the obviously feared man who also happens to be my father Hades. I kept my eyes on Artemis, disappointed with the adults in the room who I hoped I will never call my parents.

"I think Artemis & I are going to leave. Goodnight." I said, standing up as I looked at the floor. My hands wrapped Artemis's wrist as I pulled her towards the door.

"Isabella, wait." I heard my mother's voice echo through the room and paused. I closed my eyes tightly, stopping the tears from falling. I heard footsteps and arms wrapped around my body. I opened my eyes and let go of Artemis. She disappeared quietly as my mother hugged me. I stiffened.

"I'm sorry for leaving you, Isabella." She whispered. "I won't do that again. I promise."

I broke away from her embrace. "You don't know a lot about me."

"I've known you for your whole life, Isabella. Tell me, what makes you think that? I watch over you every single day, honey." She said.

"What makes me think that?" I repeated. "People who really know me call me Bella." I replied sharply. I yanked the door open and found Artemis outside waiting for me. "Show me my room." I snapped unknowingly and she sighed.

"Here," she offered her hand. "I'll take you there."

I took her hand and she led me through the hallways silently. When we arrived in front of an ebony-black door with rubies as the doorknobs, I opened the door and entered the room.

The walls were all of the different shades of blue in neat thin parallel lines. The bedpost was ivory and I couldn't exactly see the ceiling since it was the night sky. The stars and clouds were moving, except for the moon that stood out in its full, glowing glory. I remembered something about the moon, and my head snapped to Artemis's direction.

"You're the goddess of the moon," I said.

"Took you long enough to realize that." She joked. "There's actually really a ceiling, but I just thought that this would be a nice house-warming — whoops, I mean _room-warming _present for you. Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah," I said in amazement. "It's beautiful."

"I added other things that the normal night sky wouldn't have. I added all the constellations I created into one sky. It's impossible to ever see that outside." She said.

I recognized my favorite constellation and smiled. "The _Ursa Major. _I heard the Greek side of the constellation's story."

She smiled too, but her smile showed an opposite feeling of what I felt. "Callisto was one of my most trusted Hunters. I didn't make this constellation, but Father did to save her. That was one of the darkest times between me & him. It took him six centuries to earn my trust again. I'm afraid I can't continue to talk about that moment. It feels saddening to think that my father and I actually went through that phase."

"I'm sorry about that," I replied.

"That's okay." She said, then paused. "I heard your conversation with Aphrodite."

"Well, she just shouldn't have abandoned me if she wanted everything to be right." I said sharply.

"Isabella —"

"Call me Bella."

"Bella, she left you to your foster parents because Hades & her couldn't take care of you. If you grew up in Mount Olympus, you wouldn't be... you. Also, they had problems. Raising a child you have out of wedlock is hard even if you're an Olympian god. We're from the old times. People discriminate others. Even if we dress more modernly, we stick to our old values.

"Your mother is married to Hephaestus and your father is married to Persephone. If they raised you here, they would have to split their time between you and their other halves, but you would've needed your parents pretty much twenty-four-seven." She explained, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"I don't know how long it would take before I can forgive them." I admitted.

"Don't take too long," Artemis advised. "I've learnt that lesson when my father and I fought about Callisto."

She left the room and the door clicked behind her, leaving me to wonder about tomorrow.


	6. Camp Half-what?

"Bella! Psst!" Artemis whispered. "Wake up! Time for you to go to the camp!"

I pulled one pillow from under my head and placed it over my head. I still wanted and needed to sleep. It was practically still nighttime and she woke me up _too_ early.

"Bella, hurry up!" She pushed me a couple of times. "We still need to pack your things, you know."

I covered my ears tightly so that I couldn't hear what she was saying, but it didn't work.

She groaned, then I heard her snap her fingers. I realized that it felt so bright that I whimpered. I seriously wanted to sleep in.

"It's daytime! And seriously, if you miss your trip to the camp, you might be sent to Tartarus, you know."

Tartarus was the most secured and secluded place in the Underworld for notorious villains. And those villains are way worst than terrorists. (I Googled a lot of Greek myths the night before)

I opened my eyes to see blue skies on my ceiling. I closed my eyes tightly. "I hate you," I groaned.

Artemis chuckled. "Come on, sleepy head."

I got out of bed slowly and took a shower in my new bathroom, which I haven't even looked at last night.

The ceiling was still pretty much like my new room's — the cwling's supposed to be the night sky, but now it was early morning skies. I didn't know what Artemis did to it. There was a smooth black granite cabinet at the side of the bathroom with a mirror wall above it. The walls were just one shade of blue and the bathtub & toilet was black.

After I showered, I got out of the bathroom and realized the bedroom ceiling was once again night. I rolled my eyes in exasperation and quickly picked out my clothes.

I wore a white pencil skirt with a red flared long-sleeved blouse and black strapped heels. I wore two layers of chunky necklaces and stepped out of the walk-in wardrobe that I realized was way bigger than the one I used to have. I was pretty sure I looked good, but I asked Artemis, "Do I look good?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes. Let's get going. You can show off your little Jimmy Choos to everyone later."

"For someone who's lived over a millennia, you're pretty good at remembering fashion designers." I replied, impressed.

She sighed and we got out of the bedroom. I took my _Chloe_ handbag as we left.

"So how do I get to that camp we were talking about?" I asked.

"Teleportation." She said simply.

I just repeated in my head that anything was possible and I tried to keep an open-mind.

"Do you have any jeans?" She asked.

"I don't have any. I hate jeans." I replied, my face grimacing.

"I suggest you get some jeans of your own," she advised. "Get ready for the harshness there."

"I will not get any jeans but I'm pretty sure I can do everything required in skirts, dresses and high-waisted pants." I sighed.

"Whatever you say," she shrugged.

"Who are we seeing today?" I asked.

"Artemis! Isabella!" Athena exclaimed loudly from in front of us that her voice echoed in the room. "It is nice to see you both!"

"Call me Bella." I smiled at her. "Why are we here?" I asked, staring at the huge throne room.

"This is the best place to teleport to anywhere you want." Athena replied. "Now, I pretty much duplicated all the clothes from your wardrobe into the wardrobe in Camp Half-Blood. You wouldn't need to pack your things."

"Camp Half-_what_?" I frowned.

"Ready to leave?" Artemis asked.

"What?!" I shouted. "Hell no! I still need my laptop for work purposes!"

"You'll find it on your desk in the camp later on," Athena replied. "Time for you to go! We'll miss you!"

"I won't," I grumbled.

"One! Two! Three!" Artemis counted down and once she said three, I blinked my eyes and opened my eyes in a split second. The throne room was replaced with trees and dirt and a sign in Greek that I could suddenly read. Camp Half-Blood.

"I will murder your arses once I get back to Olympus!" I shouted towards the sky and heard Artemis and Athena chuckling.

I went on to put on my oversized sunglasses and went through the sign. I found so many teenagers there, and they were basically training like they were preparing for some battle or something. Once I saw them, they stared at me and started whispering to each other. Heard them say 'newcomer' and other things.

"Isabella Marie!" I heard a familiar voice shout.

My head whipped to the direction of the man who said my name and I smiled. "Dionysus!" I exclaimed. At least someone I knew was here. "You're here!"

The whispers started to get louder and louder when they saw my interaction with Dionysus, like they've never seen him like that before.

"It's nice to see you here, cousin." He said when I was walking closer to him. "Maybe we can continue doing plays sometime."

"With Apollo?" I asked. "Artemis is pretty much the fighter with Apollo."

"Sibling rivalry," he shrugged. "But they still love each other. Brother and sister, remember? Even if you do the worst things to them, you'll still make up tomorrow."

"I'm the only child." I replied. "Never had any siblings at all."

"Well, here I am." He laughed. "Even though I'm your cousin, I'll be your brother."

"Thanks." I smiled. "Who _are_ those teenagers, anyways?"

"Mortal children of us gods. Demigods." He replied. "All gods have them, except Hera, Hestia, & Artemis."

"I thought Athena doesn't have children. She's a virgin goddess, isn't she?"

"Yeah, she is. But that doesn't stop her from having kids. She keeps her maiden status, and her children come out from her head, just like how she was given birth to."

"We're all weird in some way," I muttered. He laughed, frightening the demigods.


	7. Special Newbie Alert

"Where is my... uhm... place I'm going to stay at?" I asked.

"A cabin. It was pretty much made just for you. Everyone's been wondering who was going to stay in the cabin." Dionysus said.

We stopped in front of a cabin which barely looked like a cabin. It was made out of sapphire and it was nothing like I had ever seen before. At least I couldn't see through the gem. I knew that sapphire was my birthstone, but it didn't _have_ to go overboard.

"Your father pretty much asked for the cabin to be made out of sapphires. In his Roman side, he's the god of precious metals and gems." Dionysus said.

"That's... amazing." I replied, my mouth hung open.

"Get in," he said. "I'll be around if you need me. I've got some people you'd like to meet."

I opened the door easily and found the key on the other side of the door. I took the key and looked at the living room. It was in a bold bright red and in contrast, the furniture was black and white and the ceiling was — unsurprisingly — the night sky. The kitchen was modern and contemporary with beige-pink and ivory-blue. Marble white counters covered half of the walls and my bedroom was the exact replica of the bedroom I have in Olympus. Seemed like every room has the night sky as the ceiling.

"Okay, fine. Athena, Artemis, you guys win. This house is actually fantastic." I said out loud and no one replied. I knew they were listening from Mount Olympus anyways.

I checked out my walk-in wardrobe and found everything I owned all in there and found my laptop on the desk. I walked out of the cabin and found Dionysus still waiting for me.

"You should've came in!" I exclaimed. "It is utterly amazing!"

"Nah. That's okay. Let's go meet Chiron now. He's waited a long time to meet you." He replied.

He led me to a huge house that was painted white and plants grew around the building.

"This is the big house. We hold our meetings with the counsellors here." He stated.

I was excited to meet Chiron. He was going to be my very first proof that all those Greek mythology really was real. I mean, who gets to see a half-man half-horse everyday?

"Chiron," Dionysus called out. "Here is our latest addition to the the Olympian council!"

I heard a book snap shut and galloping coming from behind the house. I first saw a man with brown hair and deep brown eyes. I thought he was normal, until I saw his horse body.

"Ah! Lady Isabella Marie of Olympus. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood." Chiron greeted.

"Oh! Uh...," I stuttered. "Thank you." I wasn't sure what to say when he called me 'Lady Isabella Marie of Olympus'. No one has ever been so formal with me before.

"Classes will start tomorrow for you and it will usually be private, since you will be learning a lot more than the average demigod. Your teacher will be Lord Hades, but if he is unable to make it, Lady Aphrodite will cover the lesson for him. Lessons will take place as the first activity and in the afternoon right in the Big House. Do not be late." He said to me, like he read it off some paper.

"What?!" I snapped. "They are going to be my teachers?! What are they going to teach me? How to respect the parents that abandoned me?! Perfect, really, but no thank you. Not unless you change my teachers into, like, Artemis or Athena or even Dionysus here. Not _Lord Hades_. Not _Lady Aphrodite_."

"I am sorry, but as your parents they are quite responsible to teach you the things of this world," Chiron apologetically sighed.

"I find this arrangement extremely torturous. I am quite sorry for being angry on our first meet. I apologize for my behavior, but I now need to leave. I still need to eat my lunch. I am glad to have met you." I said to Chiron, before leaving the Big House.

As I walked back to my cabin, a group of teenagers blocked my path and behind my sunglasses, I rolled my eyes in exasperation.

"Hey newbie, why are you so special that you can just move into that new cabin over there? Who is your godly parent?" One big tall girl asked rudely, like she was the big tough bully here. Well, no surprise for me.

"Who cares about my parents anyways? They're gods. They abandoned me a long time ago because of _discrimination_. They don't have enough respect for me to call them my parents." I replied.

"Parents? _Parents_?" She repeated. "Your mother _and_ father are gods?"

"Yeah. Who the heck cares now. Who is your parent?" I asked.

"Ares. I'm the daughter of Ares." She replied. I'd bet it was the first time she was shocked by my bloodlines. Yeah, I was too.

"I never met him last night or this morning before I left for here." I said. "Only Artemis, Athena, Dionysus & Apollo. Oh, and Zeus and my... biological parents."

"You came all the way from England?"

I shook my head. "My accent is something I inherited from my biological mother."

"No surprise there. The gods ruled England for several centuries before ruling here. They must've picked up the accent." She said. "I'm Clarisse. Clarisse la Rue."

"Well, I think you'll learn my name when they announce who the newbie in town is." I joked. "I have to go now. It was very nice meeting you."

I left and relaxed in my brand new cabin that pretty much was too lovely to be a cabin. I continued typing away on my laptop on the article I was going to send by tonight and stopped when the huge grandather's clock chimed. I looked up to see a piece of paper beside me and saw that it was a schedule. It was lunchtime.

The fridge in the kitchen hadn't been stocked up with groceries yet, so I had to go outside and find the canteen or something. I took my handbag once again and snapped my laptop shut before leaving the house.

I got up towards the first person I saw and introduced myself. "Hi, I'm Bella and very much new here. Do you know where the canteen or whatever it is is?"

"I'm Annabeth Chase. Did you just move in to that cabin made out of sapphires?" She asked.

"Yes. The sapphire thing is a little too overboard for the cabin isn't it? It is made out of sapphires because it's my birthstone. My biological father request for it to be sapphires." I explained.

"Your father's Hades?" She asked.

I frowned. "How did you know?"

"Hades' Roman counterpart is Pluto, who is the god of precious metals. It'll be weird if Hades never had that obsession with gems if his Roman counterpart had one." She said. "You've got to be really special to move into a cabin just made for you. Why, though?"

"Maybe you'd like to see for yourself the reason?" I shrugged. We continued walking until we reached what I presumed to be the canteen and I was already getting stared from everyone like when I first entered the camp.

"What does everyone think about the new cabin?" I asked curiously.

"That the person living there gotta be really darn special. Some son or daughter of some god or perhaps a Titan." She said. "Daughter of Hades, right? Seems like you've got a half brother here. Nico di Angelo, son of Hades. You guys look alike with the pale skin and that fear thing going on."

"Wow. Okay. I'll meet him sooner or later." I said.

"Lady Isabella Marie?" Chiron said when Annabeth & I were right in front of him. "Please come up here for a second."

"Why?" I asked, looking from Annabrth to Chiron as I frowned.

"You need to be introduced to everyone." Annabeth replied. "I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah. See you later too." I waved bye to her as she walked away.

"Attention, everyone!" Chiron shouted. "We have a new camper here, and she is not any ordinary camper here."

Everyone's voice all drowned and I could hear silence, as well as stares coming from everyone. I lifted up my sunglasses to my hair.

"She is Lady Isabella Marie of Olympus, daughter of Hades & Aphrodite. She is the newest goddess to the Olympian council, so treat her with respect. Lady Isabella Marie, which table would you like to sit at? Hades' table or Aphrodite's table?" Chiron asked.

I looked to the table of gorgeous guys and girls staring at me and to the other table with only a kid with gloomy eyes and pale skin. I knew where I wanted to sit at already. "I think I'll just sit at Hades' table."

He nodded and told me to go to the table. My heels clicked with every step and was the only noise in the canteen. Everyone continued to stare and I paced faster to the table. I sat down and everyone looked back to their friends, the silence gone fast.


	8. My Father, My Teacher

I was stuck in the canteen at a table with the boy who was supposed to be my father's son, Nico di Angelo. His skin was exactly like mine— utterly fair to the point that we looked like ghosts. His eyes were a hauntingly dark brown and his hair was black. He looked so gloomy to the point where I couldn't shut up anymore.

"Dammit, dude! Stop sulking!" I vomited out the words and his eyes flickered to me.

"What's it to you anyways?" He asked.

"What's it to me?" I snapped. "Your energy is bloody destroying my mood. What happened?"

"Oh, so you're asking me what's wrong? Fantastic." He rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"Yes! I am asking you what the hell is bloody wrong with you! What, do you think I enjoy being here? My father is going to come in tomorrow to teach me _crap_! He practically _abandoned_ me and he's coming in to _teach_?! Nah. No way in _hell_ am I going to learn anything from him."

"Your father's Hades?" He asked.

"I don't like admitting to that but yes. Yes he bloody well is my father." I replied.

"Why is he going in to teach you?" He frowned.

"Probably because he's so bored to the point he wants to teach me how to be evil?" I sarcastically said.

"You don't like him very much, do you?"

"Thank you, Captain Obvious. I do not very much like him as much as my mother." I said. "I thought I was the one asking questions."

"Yeah. Well, tables have turned." He muttered.

Empty plates were given out and all I could do was stare. "Don't they give us food?"

He sighed. "Talk to the plate."

"Only crazy people do that." I remarked. "And what do you mean, 'talk to the plate'?"

"Tell it what you want for lunch. It'll pop out." He said it like it was the most obvious thing.

"Oh wow. That really solves my question. Really."

"Try it." Nico urged.

"O' dear lovely fantastic empty plate that my dear half-brother Nico praises," I started as I looked down at the plate. Nico rolled his eyes when I said his name and I closed my eyes, "give me some macaroons of every different color in this fantastic world and french fries. Oh, and I want some vitaminwater zero in triple x, at least three bottles! I really need those vitamin Cs, ya know. Please? Pretty please with some Häagen Dazs ice cream in Banana Split, Banana Foster, Blueberry Crumble, Caramel Cone, Cherry Vanilla, Chocolate, Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough, Chocolate Chocolate Chip... oh what the hell. All the ice cream in chocolate flavors, Cookies & Cream, Creme Brulee, Midnight Cookies & Cream, Rocky Road, Strawberry, Vanilla, Vanilla Chocolate Chip and the White Chocolate Raspberry Truffle! There, that's my order. Thanks!"_  
_

"Dude, everyone's staring." Nico whispered.

"What? Why?" I asked, opening my eyes. I gasped. "Holy shit."

"You ordered too much ice cream." He said.

And that was true. And the ice creams I asked for was in front of me.

"Total failure," he muttered. "Bummer."

"Nico, help me carry these to my kitchen in my cabin." I instructed, standing up and stacking some tubs of ice cream onto one another.

"Why?" He asked. "You're a goddess. You can just magically put these into your fridge."

"Oh dear. How do I do this?" I asked.

"I don't know. Ask it to be put in the fridge in your mind?" He shrugged.

I took his advice even though I knew it wasn't. I blinked and they were all gone.

My jaw dropped. "Wow."

"You still have your macaroons, you know. And those three bottles of water." Nico pointed out.

"Right. I need to eat. I forgot." I face-palmed myself. I chewed slowly on the little pieces of macaroons and asked Nico quietly, "Are the rest still staring?"

He shook his head. "Nope. And I'm not sure eating little biscuits is considered lunch."

"You'll be surprised at the number of calories these little guys have." I smiled. "I'm eating way more calories than I'm supposed to eat."

"Can I taste some?" Nico asked. I pushed the plate to him and he took some.

"How old are you, by the way?" I asked.

"Fourteen." He replied. "But I was born before World War II."

"Wait, what?" I raised my eyebrows in disbelief. "Are you bloody serious?"

"Yeap. True." He nodded.

"Hey Pops, what did you do when you were a kid?" I cracked up. "Oh wait, you're still a kid!"

"Shut up." He groaned, covering his face. "You're not helping, you know."

My eyes flickered to the clock and I raised my eyebrows. "Time really does fly. Lunctime's over, little bro. Oh wait, _Pops_!"

* * *

I was in the kitchen of my cabin, whistling to the tune of my favorite song. I flipped the pancake I was cooking and turned up the volume of my iPod speaker. Nico told me the day before that I had special treatment since I was after all a goddess. I didn't have to wake up at the same time as the other campers here and I get to eat my meals in my cabin. Plus, I had the cabin all to myself.

I could hear someone knocking on the door and I was thinking it was Nico or Annabeth, the girl I met yesterday. I walked towards the door and opened it wide. I was shocked stiff when I saw who it was.

Hades was at my doorstep with his creepy screaming coat and the strange thing was that he was holding Venus my cat.

"What the heck is Venus doing with you?" I took her from him and cuddled her. She mewed with large eyes and ran off up the stairs.

"Good morning to you too, daughter." He greeted. "The cat was following me and I suspected it is your cat. Venus is its name?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah. My mother's Roman counterpart. Sounds like a really great joke if I purchased a female puppy."

He sighed. "Offending the gods is mostly not recommended."

"What are you doing here?" I asked, still standing at the door.

"Hasn't Chiron told you that today is going to be your first lesson with me today? I'm here to teach you so that means, until you pass your test, I am your tutor."

"Tutor. My. Arse." I chuckled. I heard him grit his teeth and rolled my eyes. "What's it to you anyways? You weren't there to teach me manners when I was a child. You were never a part of my childhood. You might as well just leave after giving me a compilation of the topics I'm gonna have to learn, like a textbook. Yes. Right. A textbook. I can even go on Google too."

"It is better if I teach you. I have lived through the events I'll be teaching you and it will be a good experience too." He said, pushing past me and entering the cabin.

I closed my door, my jaw dropped. "Hey!" I shouted over the loud music. "You can't just barge in here without my permission! This is my space, okay!"

"Your mother & I created this cabin for you so yes, I can very well 'barge' in here without your permission." He replied, then paused. "Are you cooking?"

"Breakfast." I nodded.

"Something's burning in the kitchen." He said.

Panicking, I ran into the kitchen and found the pancake charred from the heat. I turned off the fire on the stove and threw out the pancake. I immediately put the pan in the dishwasher and found Hades standing at the counter with his scary coat off. Actually, he looked better without it since he was wearing a dark suit.

"You should turn off the fire when you leave the kitchen." He told me.

"Gee, thanks for pointing out the obvious things in life. I feel like if I ever get burned in a kitchen fire I might be some cartoon character on that really cute game 'Dumb Ways to Die'." I sarcastically replied, washing my hands. Nico really was his father's son.

"Lessons start in a minute. I expect you to be in the living room punctually." He said, then walked off.

"Stupid godly fathers," I muttered under my breath. I wiped off the water on my Stella McCartney peplum dress that I was wearing that hit just above my knee. I turned off my iPod and speaker.

I went to the living room and sat down on my favorite chair that was more like a swing. It was like a cocoon and it hung from the ceiling. My big toe touched the floor, swinging the chair forward and back. My other leg was tucked under my pillow. I had my iPad with me and I was ready to take down notes.

Hades wrote in thin air with his finger 'Immortals'. His finger was like a red whiteboard marker writing on an invisible board.

"The very first generation of gods were called the Primordials which only consisted of two — Ouranos & Gaea. Their father was Chaos and Gaea had Ouranos with Chaos. Soon after that, Gaea married her son Ouranos and their started another generation of—"

"Wait wait wait," I raised up my hands as I interrupted my father. "You mean Gaea had a kid with her father and married her kid?"

"Yes." He replied.

"Isn't that considered family incest or something? I mean, she _had a kid_ with her _father_ and _married_ her _son_!" I exclaimed, totally feeling overwhelmed with disgust. "That is... that is utterly unacceptable! That is extremely... oh goodness, why am I born into this world?!" I covered my face in exasperation.

"Isabella, you should know that we gods do not have deoxyribonucleic acid or better known as DNA. We do not pass on genetics and do not have diseases. Family incest does not affect us and is a part of us." He told me.

"Ugh!" I groaned. "You know what, let's continue the lesson." I said.

He sighed, then pursed his lips. "The second generation were not gods, but they called themselves Titans. They overthrown their father along with their mother Gaea. She thought that Ouranos was cruel for caging the elder Titans, so she instructed the Titans go kill Ouranos and uncaged them —"

"What?" I raised my hand once again as I interrupted Hades. "She gave birth to her son, married him, then wanted to _kill_ him?! She is crazy as fuck!"

"Isabella!" He snapped. "No uses of vulgarity in my class!"

"It's true!" I exclaimed. "I mean, seriously! She must've had her freaking period when she told her kids to kill him!"

"Isabella, we would not be existing here if those events did not exist. Do you need me to skip the whole thing? It would not be in the final test, so I can skip the subject." He told me.

It was a no-brainer. My family ancestry had probably the worst history in the entire universe.

"Yes, thank you!" I sighed in relief. "Can we now skip to now — the reigning gods?"

He chuckled. "You're dying to know about the council you are currently in, aren't you? That is fine with me. The six children of Kronos & Rhea, the King & Queen of Othrys, consisted of your uncles and aunts, including me. I was the firstborn son. Your aunt Hestia was before me. Then Poseidon, then Hera. Then it came to your aunt Demeter and the youngest, Zeus.

"Rhea hid Zeus since me and my siblings were in Kronos' stomach as he feared his children would overthrow him. Zeus fed Kronos mustard & wine and Kronos vomited out his children out of his body —"

"So how was it like, living in a stomach?" I joked.

He just chuckled and continued telling me his story. "We fought against Kronos and managed to overthrow him. It was finally the era of us Olympians..."

I listened closely to the story and was fascinated as he told me from his experience. I felt like I knew all the members of the Olympian council as he told me how they were like. I realized that I didn't even feel any hatred for him ever since the time he was at my door. I didn't feel the same towards my mother, though.


	9. Gods, Monsters & Demigods, Oh My

A/N: Thanks to the guest who corrected me that Mt. Olympus isn't the three-hundredth, but the six-hundredth! I get confused between six and three sometimes. My bad!

* * *

"So... can I call you 'Daddy'?" I asked, swinging my legs as I looked up at Hades.

His face softened and a flash of disappointment appeared from his face. "I don't deserve that title, Isabella. I am your father, but I don't think I deserve such privilege."

"Oh come on... Daddy." I said, pouting.

He winced. "Isabella, don't."

I stood up. "You know what, it's my choice on what I want to call you. I will call you Daddy. Get over it."

"I said stop!" He shouted, punching the red wall. All air left me in shock and I stiffened. Hades looked at me and his eyes were apologetic. "I... I'm so sorry, Isabella."

I walked towards him and wrapped my arms around his body. "It's okay, Daddy."

"Why would you not give your mother such affection?" He whispered, his fingers removing the tangles of my brown hair.

"I don't know either." I replied.

He unwrapped my arms around him and sighed. "It is time for your next lesson with someone else outside."

"Which is?"

"Monster assault techniques."

"You'll be back tomorrow?" I looked up at him.

"Yes, daughter. Time for me to leave. Goodbye Isabella." He said, approaching the door.

I waved at him. "Bye Daddy."

He chuckled, then left the door. I sat down at my couch, my shoulders slouching. I was also wondering why I couldn't be as affectionate to my mother as I did to my father. Maybe I had a lot more to resolve with her?

Raps of knocking were on the door and I thought it was Hades again. Instead, I heard giggles on the other side of the door. I opened it and found Athena & Artemis standing at the door.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked. I moved aside so that they could enter.

"We are just here because of... your dress size!" Athena said. "Stand straight, Bella. We need right measurements."

"Why do you need my dress size?" I asked. "I can just tell you, right?"

"Nope!" Artemis said. "This is a really special gown... for a very special day."

"May I know what that special day is?"

Artemis & Athena shook their heads together. "We need measurements of your legs, your arms, and your whole body. What's your size? Are you a two?"

"Well, yes." I replied awkwardly.

"Do you want a train for the dress or something? Sequins?" Athena asked.

"Athena!" Artemis said in a scolding tone. "This dress is suppose to be traditional!"

"Alright, fine!" Athena replied. "Just a train then!"

Athena took out a measuring tape and measured my legs first. Her eyebrows raised.

"Wow." She said. "You have seriously long legs. Mommy's genes, eh?"

She then took measurements of my waist size, my bust size and the length of my arms.

"Really guys, why the hell are you both taking my measurements?"

"You'll find out soon. Time to go!" Artemis exclaimed. "And you," she pointed at me with her pointer finger. "Get outside. Your lessons are supposed to be there."

I walked out of my cabin and found Annabeth waiting outside for me, although I didn't know why. She smiled. "Hello Lady Isabella."

"I don't think the title is necessary. Just call me Bella." I told her. "So where is my next lesson taking place at?"

"Right over there at the arena." She replied, pointing to the huge building.

We walked over to there where there were a lot of campers. I realized they were wearing a Camp Half-Blood tee and jeans while I was wearing my white peplum dress and Kate Spade strapped heels. I felt overdressed.

The teenagers stared at me and I pretended to ignore their stares. Chiron was right at the front and he smiled at me. "Good morning, Lady Isabella Marie." He greeted, bowing.

I beamed. "Good morning to you too."

"I advise that you should wear a pair of jeans and t-shirt as fighting in that beautiful dress may not be comfortable." He said.

"That's okay." I shrugged. "I'm sure I'll be still comfortable in this while fighting."

"Students," he addressed to the rest of the crowd, "today we will be fighting against the Nemean Lion. It is very hard to kill, so be careful since it can sense you from behind too."

I heard the rattling of metal and my head shot to the direction I heard the sound from. The creature had amazing gold polished skin and sharp silver claws. Its eyes were filled with anger and it roared loudly.

"Today I want you all to try out your own tactics. Try to defeat it." Chiron continued. The cage doors were left open and Chiron stood at one side, observing how his students were going to defeat it. The crowd was left in the middle of the arena, and I realized everyone had a weapon but I didn't.

The Nemean Lion stalked out of its cage and was on the prowl. He threw the nearest demigod to the side and the rest were ready to strike at the lion. I stood right in the middle, not knowing how to do this.

Annabeth ran to the back of the Nemean Lion and climbed up its back. She was ready to thrust her dagger into the neck when the creature roared and forced her off of its neck. She fell to the ground and the lion glared at her with bloodthirsty eyes. Her eyes widened with fear and the lion roared at her, like it was going to eat her or something.

_Eat her... oh no_. I ran over to Annabeth's side and screamed at the lion with the loudest voice I had. The lion looked at me and roared in my face. I was so pissed off that my chest was rumbling and I realized I was growling. I held my hand out, my palm facing the ground. The Nemean Lion whimpered and sat down on the dirt.

"Go back to your cage now!" I shouted, instructing the lion. It shook its mane and stood up, walking the opposite direction of where I was. It entered its cage and sat down, staring at me with curiosity and fear. I wondered why.

Annabeth hugged me. "Bella, you saved me! How did you do that?"

"Honestly, I don't know." I replied. "It was scared of me."

She laughed. "You're silly you know. Children of Hades had always had this fear thing going on and sometimes they themselves don't know, like you."

I almost forgot about that fear thing happening, and I remembered what Athena once said when I was venturing in the Olympian castle. I sighed, then found my left high-heeled shoe broken. I was going to purchase new sneakers so that I wouldn't wreck my favorite heels.


	10. Metal Furballs and Mysterious Deals

"You're from the uh... Olympian council?" Annabeth asked as we walked towards our next lesson.

"Yes, I am. I'm really new to the whole council. I've met a few of the members." I replied, my fingers through the straps of my heels that were off of my feet.

"Have you met Athena?" She asked, wiping sweat from her forehead.

I chuckled. "Athena?" I raised my eyebrows. "She's like a teenage girl together with Artemis."

"Athena's my mother." She told me.

I sucked in air quick, shocked. "Holy... oh my goodness." I covered my mouth to not show my smile. "Athena? I don't even know how she can even be your mother. You are way more mature than her, that's what I can tell you. I haven't seen her serious side yet."

"So have you met anyone else here except for me and Nico?" She asked.

"I've met Clarisse." I replied. "Is she the bully here?"

"Totally." She laughed. "Everyone's all so scared of her. You know what, I'm going to introduce you to my boyfriend, Percy."

"Okay." I smiled. She took my hand and lead me to a guy who had tanned skin, sea green eyes, and dark hair. He was quite good-looking.

Annabeth wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek hello. "Percy, I'd like you to meet —"

"Lady Isabella Marie." Percy finished her sentence. He looked me up and down and smiled. "A pleasure to meet you."

"Just call me Bella." I smiled back, holding my hand out. He took my hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you. Who are you the son of?"

"Poseidon." He replied. "I was shocked to hear that you're a daughter of Hades. Zeus's children are always in the council."

"Oh yeah!" Annabeth exclaimed. "I forgot about that! You've met your father, have you?"

"Yes I have. He's really nice." I said.

Annabeth & Percy shared a strange look. Annabeth looked at me. "Hades? Nice? Never heard him like that. Nico says he's moody, but protective."

"He can be a little... rude." I chuckled, remembering the time when he just walked into my cabin without permission.

"Now that's more like him." Percy muttered. "Have you met any of your half-siblings from your mother's side?"

I frowned. "Well... no. They look a little..."

"Stuck-up?" Annabeth finished. "Most of them are. There are only a few that are really friendly, like Silena Beauregard. She's the counsellor of the Aprodite cabin."

"It's nice to hear that." I chuckled awkwardly.

"Percy, she saved me from the Nemean Lion just now. It almost killed me." Annabeth told Percy.

Percy went in full panic mode. "What? Annabeth, are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?"

"Percy, I'm fine! I told you Bella saved me." Annabeth replied, exasperated.

I suddenly had a strange decision that just popped in my mind when Annabeth told Percy about the Nemean Lion. "Uhm... excuse me but I think I need to do something back at the arena." I said, then turned around and walked off.

I walked straight with no emotion on my face until I was met with Chiron again. He was locking the cage of the Nemean Lion. I glanced at it before asking Chiron, "Are you going to use the lion for lessons anytime soon?"

He looked at me and smiled. "Oh hello Lady Isabella. No, I don't think I need to use him any time soon. Why?"

"Can I keep him?" I asked.

He stared at me, shocked. Probably no one asks him that. He then regained his calmness. "Well... yes. Sure. Of course, you will have to return him when I need him for lessons."

"Just don't kill him when you get him for the lessons, can you?" I requested.

"Of course, my lady." He still stuttered. "Do you need him now?"

"Well, I would love to get him now. Do you have a leash?"

He took out metal chains from the side of his horse body and gave it to me. I waited patiently as he opened the cage. I walked recklessly towards the lion and locked the leash onto the collar of the Nemean Lion.

"Is he trained?" I asked.

"No he isn't. Please be very careful with him. I most definitely do not want to see you hurt." He said.

I chuckled. "That's okay. What shall I name you, you furball — uhm, metal-ball?"

The Nemean Lion stared at me. He had big red eyes.

"How about Grumpy?" I wondered out loud. "Grumpy it is. I'll make sure Venus is going to be very nice to you. She'll be very pissed that she has to share her space now. Thank you, Chiron." I nodded towards the centaur in front of me and he did the same.

I left the arena with a big smile on my face.

* * *

"Your mother asked me to teach you something totally unrelated to our history," Hades told me when I let him in the next day.

"Oh really?" I folded my arms. "What did she ask you to teach me?"

"Vampires." He replied simply.

I frowned. "There's such thing as vampires? You mean everything's real? To the whole sleeping-in-coffins thing to the unretractable fangs?"

"Well, the coffins and fangs are just myths." He corrected me.

"Even the fangs aren't real?" I said. "That's, like, one of the things that makes vampires so iconic! Please don't tell me they don't drink blood. I would totally lose my faith in legends if you tell me they don't."

"They drink blood." He confirmed, which made me sigh in relief.

"Why do I need to learn about vampires anyway?" I asked.

He sighed. "Your mother made a deal with one of them. A deal that involves you, obviously."

"What deal?"

He didn't answer my question. "Artemis & Athena have taken your measurements, haven't they?"

"Does that have to do with the deal?" I asked, leaning against the closed door.

"Yes it does." He replied.

"Will you please tell me what's the deal?"

He shook his head, refusing to cooperate.

I tried all my persuasive tactics but it never worked on him, like he has about all of them before.

"Your mother's techniques have all been tried on me before, and they are exactly like yours." He chuckled, like he read my mind. "All your questions will be answered once it is time."

"Time for what? I don't understand. Why does _everyone_ get to know but not _me_? This is _so_ unfair! I'm _involved_ in this and I don't get to _know_ what's happening?!" I whined.

"You sound exactly like your mother." He told me.

"If you don't tell me, I _will_ find out one way or another."


	11. Arranged Marriages

"Artemis, Athena, tell me what in the hell is going on _now_."

I took a trip back to Mount Olympus and managed to find my cousins in Athena's room. They stared and were rooted to the ground, startled.

"Tell me what _the fuck_ is happening _now_ or I will cut off all my communications with the whole of Olympus." I threatened.

I threw my Christian Dior bag on the floor and they jumped.

Athena spoke up. "We can't tell you or else your mother will curse us!"

"To hell with my mother! I'll talk to her about it, but tell me _now_." I growled.

"Your mother... Aphrodite... she made a deal with a vampire while she was pregnant with you." Artemis said quickly. "She said... she said that once you have come of age, you shall be married off."

"We don't know the full details. Aphrodite didn't tell us everything about the deal. She just made sure that the baby she has — you — was a girl and I could see that she was also very determined to make something work." Athena told me. "I'm sorry, Bella. We can't provide you with all the details you need."

"I'm really sorry too for threatening you guys like this. I need to go now." I said and bowed, them snatched up my bag and went to find my mother.

It has been a while since I talked to her, and we certainly were not on good terms. I asked around for her room and could not find her in there. I stumbled upon a woman with short brown hair and brown eyes. She radiated loyalty and I felt like I should've bowed down all the way at her.

"Excuse me, but do you happen to know where Aphrodite is?" I asked.

She looked at me and her eyes flashed with curiosity. "Why do you ask, my dear? What is the lady of love to you?"

"She's my mother." I replied. "I need to talk to her urgently."

"And who is your father?" She asked, as if she was so close to solving a puzzle.

"Hades. Lord of the Underworld."

She gasped and smiled. "Isabella Marie!"

I frowned. "Do I know you?"

"I am so sorry for not introducing myself. I am Queen Hera of Olympus. Goddess of marriage, fertility and women." She told me. "I helped your mother give birth to you. Your mother may be in her office outside the castle. She works as the chief editor of the Olympian Fashion magazine."

"Thank you so much, Queen Hera." I bowed towards her with gratitude and walked towards a random direction, closing my eyes and thinking of where I wanted to go next.

I opened my eyes and found myself sitting in a velvet armchair in a silver-grey room. I finally looked right in front of me and found my mother staring at me, biting the end of a fountain pen.

"Yes, Isabella?" She finally said.

"The... the marriage." I replied. "You're _marrying_ me off to a _vampire_!"

"Isabella, you do not understand why I did it." She told me, putting down her pen and placing her arms on the black wooden desk as she leaned a little towards me.

"Then please do enlighten me, Mother. Enlighten me on what I do not understand."

"I was pregnant with you when I took a trip to Alaska many years ago. I was there for the Alaska fashion week. It was the third day over there that I met a lonely vampire from a coven. I went into an empty alley and I thought I was alone. I sort of... accidentally lead a group of sick-minded men.

"They didn't care whether I was pregnant. They had such disgusting thoughts that I had to make them go away. I... I didn't want to hurt them, but I didn't have a choice. I turned into my true divine form. As you can see, gods look like they are mortal, but their mortal form isn't our true form. We turn into light. If a mortal sees us in our divine form, they will turn into ashes.

"I turned into my divine form and they depleted into ashes. The vampire I was talking about was wandering around. He followed those men since he could read their thoughts. When he saw what I did, he... he followed me. He tried to figure out what I am. I still remember feeling what he could feel. Loneliness.

"I went up to him and the first question he asked was obviously what I am. I told him I'd tell him if he could keep what I am a secret and I would gve him something in return. He hesitated before agreeing to that deal and I told him what I was. I told him that I could feel how he felt. His loneliness made me feel so... sad. I told him that he wouldn't need to be lonely anymore if he waited for a few years. I told him that I would give him the perfect life partner." Aphrodite explained.

"And so I would be the perfect life partner." I said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

She nodded silently.

"What's his name?"

She sighed. "Edward."

"Why me?" I asked.

"Because... I know something good will happen out of it for both of you." She smiled. "I'm really sorry if you didn't want this."

I tried not to show how pissed I was and took a deep breath. "So when am I meeting him?"

"Anytime you want, but I prefer if you can meet him as soon as possible." She said. "Or maybe... maybe you'd like to meet him now."

I froze. "Now?"

She shrugged. "Yes. Now."


	12. A Meeting with The Vampire

Aphrodite got out of her seat and took my hand into her smooth ones. She took a deep breath and in a flash, I knew we weren't in Olympus anymore. We were in a posh car and I was in the front passenger's seat. Aphrodite was driving on a highway and took an exit.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Welcome to Forks, Washington." She said and sped by the sign that said exactly what she told me.

"Wh... why Forks? I thought you said he lived in Alaska."

"In order for vampires to blend in and avoid suspicion, they need to move every few years so that mortals won't see that they don't age." Aphrodite explained. "Well, let's see whether Edward will agree to meet us."

A cellphone magically appeared in her hand and she dialed a number, glancing between the road and the screen of the phone.

"You can't use your phone while driving!" I exclaimed.

She sighed, but ignored me. She placed the phone to her ear while waiting for someone to pick up the phone.

"Hello... it is Lady Aphrodite here... meet me at the forest... Yes. Now. I will see you later." She said to the phone and hung up. The cellphone dissolved into air and she fully focused on driving.

"Can I ask another question?" I said.

"What is it, dahling?"

"How did I get into the council? Only Zeus's children are the younger members of the council." I told her.

"Honestly, I don't know either. It was all Zeus's decision." She shrugged.

"Do you know why?" I asked.

"He wouldn't say anything."

We drove in silence for another ten to twenty minutes before parking at a diner's car park. Aphrodite led the way into the forest right in front of the diner and I walked right behind her, staring at the lush green trees in front of me.

"Why the heck do we have to meet here? Can't we just meet somewhere else?" I asked.

"We're discussing secret matters. No mortal is supposed to know." She replied. "Not even Edward's coven knows about this deal."

"Can we talk about something else?" I asked. "Can we talk about, like, your life?"

"What's there to talk about? I fall in love with men. I break up with them. I have kids. I watch them grow up. I send them to the Isles of Blest after they die. I have roles to play in the council. I have yearly dinners with my godly children. It is all normal." She said.

"Uhm... how were you born?"

"I only had a biological father, unless you would really consider water to be my biological mother," she joked. "After Ouranos, king of primordial gods, got cut into pieces, he got thrown into the sea. When his skin touched the water, I was born. I was the very first Olympian god."

I frowned. "I thought you'd be a Titaness."

"My mother wasn't a primordial goddess, so I wouldn't be a Titan. I had to hide from the Titans when they ruled. I felt so lonely at that time." She sighed.

I kept quiet during the whole walk. Dead crisp leaves crunched under my high-heeled leather white shoes. Winds rustled passed my ears. The earthy colors calmed me down. The peace almost made me forget about the situation I was in.

A sudden burst of wind came from behind and made my hair fly to the left direction. I could smell the scent of strawberry coming from me and I stood a little closer to Aphrodite, panicking inside.

"What's that?" I whispered.

"Oh it's nothing, dahling. Just Edward." She replied. I almost forgot Edward was a vampire.

A sudden movement made me startled and my head snapped up front. I stared at the man in front of us. He was tall and slim, probably 6"2'. I could see his muscles, but they weren't bulging like what a professional bodybuilder's muscles would. He had the telltale signs of a vampire. Pale. Beautiful. But his golden brown eyes were not of a vampire that drank from mortals. I remembered Hades saying that vegetarian vampires had golden brown eyes, and I sighed in relief inwardly. I then felt stupid since I forgot that I wasn't a mortal, but a goddess.

I looked up to his face and found his face to be so handsome. He had a sharp jawline, with soft full lips and messy bronze hair. His lips turned into a curve, which I then realized that he was smiling a crooked smile. I wondered how many girls have fainted upon seeing that piece of heaven. He was wearing a wool sweater and jeans with leather shoes.

"Lady Aphrodite." He greeted my mother as he bowed.

She smiled appreciatively at him. "It is nice to finally see you again. Did I make you wait for too long?"

He shook his head a little, the crooked smile still on his face. "Not so long, my lady."

She looked like she was ready to go off, and suddenly I knew what she was thinking.

_I am going to leave you with him. Be nice. _I heard Aphrodite's voice but watched her pink lips. Nothing came out of her mouth.

I was about to say something, but her voice appeared again. _Gods have telepathy, dahling. And I'm serious. Be nice._

"Edward, this is my daughter, Lady Isabella Marie." Aphrodite introduced me to him and pulled me forward. "I am going to leave the two of you so that you both can get to know each other better. Goodbye."

She disappeared into thin air and I was left alone with him. I stared down at the dirt until I heard Edward whisper. "My name's Edward. Edward Cullen."

My head tilted to the right. "It's nice to meet you. I ask for forgiveness about my mother's behavior. She likes to match-make people, I guess."

"It's okay." He said. "Would you like to take a walk?"

I beamed. "Sure." I'd bet I sounded seriously sappy.

He offered his arm, and my inner self nearly melted until I toughened up inside. _I can't and must not break._

I took his arm and we started walking west. My breaths came out as hot air and it was cold. It was autumn.

"That was fast." I accidentally said out loud and Edward's head snapped up to my flushed face.

"What was fast?" He asked.

"It's fall. That was fast." I repeated. "I think I've been cooped up for a while. It's been a long week."

"Really? What have you been doing this week?"

"Aphrodite & my father just got me in a few days ago. You see, I was living with a couple of mortals..." I started telling him about my week, and how hectic and chaotic it had been. I didn't exactly tell him everything though.

He nodded at me to show that he was listening, and waited for me to finish before telling me what he thought of it. We kept talking and talking until I started to feel that I've said too much. I gave away too much and it was time to share his history. He told me about his coven, or "family", as he preferred to call them.

I could see that little spark in his eye as he talked about them. It was obvious that they meant the world to him.

"Carlisle is like a father to me," he told me. "He gives me the advice I need and he saves me from trouble I might get into. Sometimes, he lets me go and I learn. I always come back to him because I do need some guidance."

"He sounds nice." I commented. "My father is rude, but protective. He's quite straight-forward. Do you know who my father is? I thought you might as well have done some research on Greek mythology ever since meeting my mother."

"I don't know." He admitted. "Who is he?"

"Hades. God of the Underworld. He's quite scary at times."

He paused. "Oh."

I laughed. "It's funny to see people's reactions. My father said to me yesterday that I have his eyes."

"Your eyes are beautiful," he complimented.

I huffed. "It's plain old boring brown. Nothing much. How about the motherly figure in the family? There's got to be one."

"Esme? She's Carlisle's life partner. She is the same as Carlisle, and she will protect the family when trouble comes. I do have siblings, though."

"Really? How many?"

"Two sisters, two brothers. Rosalie & Emmett are mates. Same goes for Alice & Jasper." He replied. He must've been really lonely, then. I felt so sad for him to think I was gonna just fall in love with him so easily and everything would work out as planned.

I thought about his coven, then a really important question came up in my mind. "Aphrodite told me you haven't told your coven about the deal. How are you going to break it?"

He pursed his lips as he thought of an answer. "I really don't think I should tell them about the deal."

"So we're gonna have to make up a story?" I asked.

He sighed. "Well, I told them I've been seeing someone for a few years. They're dying to know who it is."

"Did you tell them I'm a goddess?"

He shook his head. "I didn't know who your mother was going to bring as my mate. Now that I know it's you, perhaps I can tell them that you're not human nor a vampire."

I raised my eyebrows. "You're going to make them guess?"

He shrugged. "Their guesses won't be right."

"I guess it won't." I chuckled.

It was terrible that Edward didn't tell his family about the deal, and I was already guilty before meeting Edward for not being able to probably fall in love with him. Now the guilt just dropped low into the stomach. Gosh, I felt like I was in a game.


	13. Non-Believers & Busybodies

A/N: It's probably time for a change in the point of view! Well, for only one chapter, that is.

* * *

**Edward's Point of View**

"Edward, did you meet up with your girlfriend again?"

Alice stood in front of me with her arms crossed when I shut the main door behind me.

I smiled, brushing past her as I headed to the living room. "You probably know the answer."

"Edward's been seeing his girlfriend! Edward's been seeing his girlfriend!" Emmett sang, dancing pathetically around the room when I went in. "Come on, tell us a little information about her. You've been keeping us from her for years!"

"Oh shut up, Em. Maybe you can stop pestering him to. He'll tell when he needs to." Rosalie snapped.

"Well, I can tell you something that I know about his girlfriend," Alice pranced to the couch, where Jasper sat quietly. "She's no human. Or a vampire. I can't see his future when he went out to see her just now. Too many holes."

"What is she, Edward?" Esme walked up to me, holding my arm.

"I'll let you guess." I replied.

"Uh... fairy? Elf? Zombie?" Emmett guessed. "It would be very funny if it was a zombie though."

"Zombie. Funny." Alice rolled her eyes.

I shook my head. "None of the above."

"Tell us what she looks like." Alice hugged a cushion and looked at me.

I blinked and for that millisecond, Bella's image appeared. Her glistening beautiful pearly-white smile. Her wide chocolate brown eyes. Her set of pink uneven lips. Her perfect heart-shaped face. Her pale smooth skin. Her silky long dark brown hair that hung to her waist.

"She's... she's a goddess." I told them, my voice barely even there.

"Wow." Emmett said. "She really is that goodlooking, huh?"

"No." I said. "She really is."

The whole room was silent.

"Edward, you are saying the impossible." Esme told me.

"She really is, Esme. Her name... her name is Bella. She's a... a Greek goddess." I explained. "She was born in November thirteen, nineteen ninety-six. She told me that. She is the youngest member of the Olympian council."

"Edward, shut your trap and listen to what the hell you're saying." Rosalie gritted her teeth. "This girl has got to be lying to you."

"I believe him." Alice spoke up, not looking at anyone except for her mate.

"What?!" Rosalie whisper-shouted. "No!"

"I believe a word he says. The girl he is talking about is not a human, or a vampire. I can't see who she is or how she looks like. Whenever I search for her future, all I feel is a strange strong presence warning me, so I stopped. Even when I searched for those dogs' futures, that strong presence is never there. She really is something."

Esme stared up at me. "We need to call Carlisle back now."

"Why? All because she is something else?" I asked. "If I knew you all were going to react like this, I shouldn't have told any of you."

"Edward, I'm sorry for acting this way, but the whole family needs to know, which means Carlisle also needs to know." Esme said, grabbing the house phone and dialing a number we all knew well.

"Edward, I fully support you on your relationship with this girl, but it seems that you are telling us this is because something is going on." Jasper said.

"Of course something is," Rosalie mocked. "This girl who claims to be a Greek goddess somehow manages to make my poor lovesick brother believe everything she says."

"You don't know anything about her, Rosalie." I snapped.

"Children, stop!" Esme said, chastising us with the look in her eyes. "Carlisle will be here as soon as possible. Ten minutes tops."

"Hey dude, I know you really feel something about her, but somehow I don't feel right about her. You've kept her away from any of us without any difficulty." Emmett told me. "You need to do something to make us believe in what she says to you."

"I know. I know." I gritted my teeth, pacing around the room. I tried to think of something that would make all of them believe in her. I took out my cellphone and searched for the fresh phone number Bella gave me, and dialed it.

It took a few rings before someone picked up. "_Hello?_"

"Bella? It's Edward here." I said into the phone while the others watched.

Bella laughed into the speaker, her voice sounding like bells chiming. "_Of course it's you. What's the matter?_"

"I was wondering... would you like some dinner? Perhaps next Tuesday?" I asked.

She paused for two seconds before answering. "_Yes. I would love some dinner. What time? Restaurant?_"

"Meet me back at where we met just now and I'll pick you up."

"_Hey Bella, who are you talking to?_" Another voice came through the phone, giggling with another girl.

"_It's just Edward._" Bella replied. "_Now, if you would really help me here, please get out._"

"_Ooh, lover boy's calling you?_" The other girl giggling teased. "_Give me that!_"

The phone sounded like people trying to grab it, and the giggling turned into laughter.

"_Hello?_" The other girl's voice said to me. "_Your name is Edward, am I right? You sound absolutely like a gentleman. Perfect for Isabella Marie, you see. She has been rough on everyone! Now she's as light as a butterfly!_" She laughed.

"Uhm... well..." I didn't know what to say to the girl.

"_Athena, give me back my phone!_" I heard Bella snarl. "_I'm going to complain to Zeus if this keeps up!_"

Athena, who was holding the phone, gasped. "_Oh no you would not! Father will send us to the pits of the Underworld!_"

"_And I won't save you even though the Underworld is partly my territory!_" Bella said. "_Give it back to me! Artemis, you will help me or else I will avoid you for the rest of eternity. I will even call in Ares & Apollo to pick a fight with you._"

"_You know how difficult it is to defeat both of them at the same time!_" The girl, Artemis, whined.

"_Which is why I will. Help me take it back, or Ares & Apollo will shoot at both of you._" Bella threatened. Groans could be heard. "_Thank you!_" Bella said exasperatedly. "_Now_ _out!_"

"_Edward, I am so sorry about my cousins. They are very much the busybodies, including Athena._" She chuckled, embarrassed. "_Anything else?_"

"Would you like to meet my family next Thursday?" I asked.

"_Wow._" She said after pausing for five minutes. "_Do you really think they are going to like me?_"

"They will love you." I told her while glancing at everyone in the room. Different emotions were scattered all over.

"_Okay._" She said, making the voice in my head sigh in relief. "_I'll see you then._"

She hung up and I put down the phone. I stared at everyone, who were shocked upon hearing the conversation.


	14. Pressured

**Bella's Point of View**

"So, how was the meet?" Athena asked, her eyes glimmering with mischief.

I put down my bag and fell to the bed, tired. "It was fine."

"How can it be just 'fine'?" Artemis huffed. "He is really handsome!"

I crossed my arms. "And how would you know?"

"We watched the date. You both look totally cute together." Athena complimented.

"You guys are stalkers. I think I need a restraining order." I groaned, my face on the comfy white pillows.

"This is Olympus! There is no such thing as a restraining order!" Athena told me.

"And Olympus is in America and America provides restraining orders!" I told her.

My cellphone in my bag rang and vibrated. We all eyed the bag and I snatched the phone up first.

I stared at the caller ID, shocked. I slid the call button and picked up. "Hello?"

I glanced at Athena & Artemis and they were staring intently at me.

"_Bella? It's Edward here._" He said through the phone. I sat up on the bed, cross-legged.

I chuckled. "Of course it's you. What's the matter?" I asked, trying to keep the wide smile I had on my face disappear.

"_I was wondering...,_" he then replied, making me think of the most obvious thing he would ask me. A date. Duh. "_Would you like some dinner? Perhaps next Tuesday?_"

I thought over what he said and Aphrodite's voice popped in my head. _Say yes. _Ugh, I swear that woman will be the death of me.

"Yes. I would love some dinner. What time? Restaurant?" I asked.

"_Meet me back at where we just met just now and I'll pick you up._" He said.

"Hey Bella, who are you talking to?" Artemis finally spoke up. She then giggled with Athena. They already knew who was calling.

"It's just Edward. Now, if you would really help me here, please get out."

"Ooh, lover boy's calling you? Give me that!" Athena squealed when she reached to take my phone out of my grip. "Hello?" She said to the phone. "Your name is Edward, am I right? You sound absolutely like a gentleman. Perfect for Isabella Marie, you see. She has been rough on everyone! Now she's as light as a butterfly!" She giggled.

"Athena, give me back my phone!" I snarled, annoyed and embarrassed. "I'm going to complain to Zeus if this keeps up!"

She gasped. "Oh no you would not! Father will send us to the pits of the Underworld!"

"And I won't save you even though the Underworld is partly my territory! Give it back to me!" I continued snarling at her. She didn't budge. I turned to Artemis. "Artemis, you will help me or else I will avoid you for the rest of eternity. I will even call Ares & Apollo to pick a fight with you!"

She stomped her feet like a child. "You know how difficult it is to defeat both of them at the same time!"

I crossed my arms. "Which is why I will. Help me take it back, or Ares & Apollo will shoot at both of you."

Artemis & Athena groaned as Athena handed the phone to me. I huffed exasperatedly at them. "Thank you! Now out!"

They immediately walked to the door, but it was slow.

I put the phone to my ear and wondered what Edward probably thought of me now. "Edward, I am so sorry about my cousins. They are very much busybodies, including Athena. Anything else?" I said calmly, masking my emotions.

"_Would you like to meet my family next Thursday?_" He asked.

I sucked in air so fast my lips turned dry and flaky. "Wow. Do you really think they are going to like me?"

"_They will love you_." He replied. Now he sounded too confident. The last thing I wanted to happen there was his coven drinking the life out of me.

"Okay. I'll see you then." I told him, then put down the phone. I blew a breath of hot air and I felt myself almost ready to lose my mind.

So many responsibilities put on me like as if they all thought I could handle them perfectly. First from my mother, then from Edward who obviously didn't mean to.

I fell back into bed and felt myself getting lighter and lighter and numb as I dreamt away to dreamland.


	15. Daddy's Non-Approvals & Dinners Gone Bad

"Isabella, your mother told me last night that you have met your future husband," Hades said when he entered the cabin.

"Yeah I did. He's nice." I replied. "Are we done with learning about his species? Can we go back to our history now?"

He shook his head. "We are done learning about vampires but now we are not going back to our history. We are now going to see your bedroom in the palace."

I frowned. "Palace? What palace? I thought I already have a bedroom in the Olympus palace."

"This bedroom is in another palace." He said, then wrapped his hand around my wrist. "Close your eyes, Isabella."

I complied and when I opened my eyes, we were in a large room filled with reflective black diamonds. There was a fountain in the middle of the room, but water wasn't there but fire came out of the fountain.

"Is this the Underworld?" I asked. "This is your palace, right?"

He nodded. "This is the entrance. Let me show you around."

He took a turn and we were in a garden full of flowers, but the flowers were not with soft petals. They had precious jewels for petals.

Out of Hades's hand came morning glory flower. There was light blue jewels and the petals were huge.

"Blue Star morning glories. Morning glories are your birthday flowers." He said.

"They are beautiful, Daddy. Thank you." I hugged him tightly after taking the flower from his hand. "I love you, Daddy." I whispered.

He hugged me back but it seemed like he was never comfortable with such intimate actions. "I love you too, honey." He replied, then removed my arms. "Your room?"

I smiled. "Oh! Totally forgot. Let's go now!"

As we walked to my bedroom which I have never seen before, he bombarded me with questions. "What is that young man's name?"

"Who?" I frowned.

"That... soulmate of yours." He said.

"Edward? I thought you have already known what his name is!"

He smiled. "Your mother is very mysterious. So much more mysterious than me. She keeps information away from me well. How was your date with him?"

"It was nice. Edward is very much a gentleman. He has manners." I said.

"When will I meet him?" He asked.

Holy mother of shit. I didn't think of that. "Well... uhm... I will tell you when we will be free to meet you. Probably soon."

"Sometimes I don't trust your mother's judgement."

Silence. Awkward silence.

"Okay Daddy." I replied, hiding my grimace.

* * *

"My father _so_ doesn't want me to marry so fast." I told Edward when he picked me up from the forest. It was sunset and he led me to his silver Volvo. "He told me personally when he was going to show me my new bedroom in his Underworld palace. He was dropping hints on me."

Edward chuckled. "Parents are very protective, you know."

"My father is that kind of guy where he would rather drop hints than spit the whole thing out. If you don't get what he's trying to tell you, then he might as well just punch you in the face." I grumbled. "Where are we going?"

"Seattle. It is a very simple French restaurant. I'm sure you'll like it." He said.

We arrived in front of the restaurant and Edward put the car keys into the valet's hand. I huddled tightly in my leather coat and Edward held my hand.

"It wouldn't have to be cold any longer." He whispered.

"As long as I can remove this large coat," I mumbled and he chuckled.

He led me into the restaurant and we were immediately attended by the hostess, who helped me take my coat off. Edward stared at me with wide eyes in awe.

"Isabella, you look stunning." He complimented.

I smiled. "Thanks. It's a Christian Dior evening dress from the spring & summer collection. It was an easy decision on the outfit."

I looked down at my blue and black silk dress that nearly touched my ankles. My Ralph Lauren black heels helped with the lack of black on the dress. The black stockings helped keep me warm.

The hostess got us seated at the side of the whole restaurant and Edward pulled out the chair for me. Such a charmer.

"Thanks," I said. "Edward... why a restaurant when you don't eat?"

"Well, you eat, don't you? I thought you'll enjoy it." He replied.

"Sorry for sounding like a brat." I apologized. "I normally don't act like this."

He chuckled. "Bella, you don't. You never sound like a spoilt brat."

"You've only known me for two dates and you can determine that?" I laughed dryly.

"Bella, you make me feel like I've known you for a lifetime." He said. "It's impossible for me to not know you."

I sighed. "Edward... I —"

"Good evening sir and ma'am, I am Cindy and I will be your waitress for the evening. What would you like?" The waitress that was suddenly in front of us said. I jolted up and smiled politely at her even though she interrupted us. To be honest, I was relieved that she cut through our conversation.

I stared down at my open menu and bit my lip. "I'll have smoked salmon and some caesar's salad. Plain water for my drink, please."

"Sir?" She eyed Edward shyly.

Edward flashed his crooked smile at her and she blushed. "I will just have a glass of water. Thank you."

"So a smoked salmon and a ceasar's salad with two glasses of plain water." She confirmed. "I will leave one menu on the table if you both want anything else."

She moved away with her head down in respect and I had to say something that had nothing to do with what Edward & I were talking about before our waitress came.

"So we're meeting your family on Thursday?" I asked. "Anything you'd like me to prepare for?" I joked.

"Esme can be very wary of you but she will still be welcoming. Try not to avoid any questions of hers. She will follow every single word you say. Emmett will squish you if he hugs you, but sometimes you can't avoid his hugs. He will hug you whenever he wants to. Rosalie will be... frosty towards you. She doesn't like newcomers. Don't be insulted by anything she says, please."

"Why do you think I will be insulted?" I chuckled. "Yeah, sure, she'll be feisty like you said but I will never and I said _never_ will be affected by anyone's words. Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me. Like, ever."

"Then, Jasper may not speak to you for the rest of the visit, but he will say what's necessary. He's the quiet type. And Alice? Uhm... let's just say that she will know the designer of the outfit you will be wearing on that day." Edward continued. "Carlisle will not judge, but he will shoot questions."

The food came and Cindy, the waitress, smiled. "You two are a really beautiful couple."

I wanted to believe Edward & I really were a couple but I couldn't. Not when I wasn't in love with him. I really wanted to be, but I couldn't.

I looked down, hiding my guilt. Edward thanked the waitress for her compliment and she went away.

I felt tears threatening to spill and I closed my eyes. The tears still streamed down my face.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward whispered and I felt his cold fingers wrap around my arm.

"Nothing's wrong." I said. "I'm just... I'm so sorry to disappoint you. I'm so so sorry." I broke free from his grasp and walked outside.

Edward followed me out and I wiped my tears away, but fresh ones keep coming. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back and I cried into his crisp shirt.

"Edward, you have to understand something. I know that you are in love with me, but I do not feel the same towards you. I don't _love_ you, Edward! I don't."

"Bella," he said softly. "I don't expect you to love me. I don't. I'm just in love with you, but now that you tell me that you don't love me..."

"I'm sorry. I'm responsible for my feelings. I will stay with you and you may not get what you want from me, but hopefully, I will learn to love you back! I just... Edward, can you give me some space?"

I wiped my tears and kissed him on the cheek, then stared at him, waiting for him to go away. He sighed, then walked back into the restaurant.

I screwed up. Big time.


	16. The Perfect Fit

I walked away from the restaurant, hoping that the farther I got away from Edward, the less pain there will be. Well, even if I continued walking away, it never worked. There was an invisible compass in my heart that pointed North. I knew that whatever it was was going to ease the pain, but it wouldn't be enough to make it go away.

I continued walking and walking until I saw where I was headed to. I beamed in delight as I approached the shopping mall. As I entered the mall, the boutiques I saw just made me feel like the world was a better place. I felt like a child again, wrapping myself in Gucci furcoats and trying on high-heeled Jimmy Choos that were too big for my little feet.

I know this would sound bimbotic and absolutely vivacious and vain, but the scent of leather purses calmed me and when I open boxes of shoes, it felt like they were just fresh out of the oven and made just for me. The feeling of shopping alone was simply enjoyable and peaceful, since no one was there to distract me from the beauty of the clothes and makeup that were put out there to be spent on.

I spent my time in the Dolce & Gabanna store, my face literally glowing and my cheeks flushed from smiling too much in excitement. As I felt the silk material of dress under my fingers, someone tapped my shoulder.

I jolted up in shock. "Oh!" I gasped. "Can I help you?"

The girl who tapped on my shoulder was my age, yet she was short and petite. She had buttery eyes and pale skin like Edward's, and it hit me that she was part of Edward's coven. Her lips spread into a smile. She wore a green blouse and dark jeans with heels that were two inches. Her dark hair was short and silky and her teeth were totally white, like she had a habit of seeing a dentist daily.

"Are you... are you wearing Dior?" She asked.

I frowned. "Yes?"

"Oh goodness, I've never seen anything from the collection for this season!" She said. "I love this dress!"

"I know right? This dress feels absolutely heavenly and comfortable. When I saw this dress last year on the runway, I fell in love with it. I luckily met the designer and arranged for everything from the collection including this dress to be sent to my closet as soon as possible." I told her.

"You've been to the show?" She gasped.

"I've been sitting in the front row for every single fashion week there has ever existed ever since I was thirteen. I always go for the Haute Couture line since I love wearing classic, timeless clothes. It's either I go for Haute Couture, or I go for vintage clothing." I said to her.

"You've been sitting at the front row at all the weeks?" She squealed. "I'd do _anything_ to be sitting at the front row! You must be someone important. Did you come here after an important event?"

I shook my head. "I just snuck out from my date with someone."

"Let me guess." She chuckled. "Too boring?"

The fact that she was part of Edward's coven made me careful with my words and I manage to give some little white lies. "No. We talk about the same old things again and again. It's not him that's boring. It's the topics we talk about that is boring. We've been dating for years. I got bored that I snuck out to here."

"He's got to be pissed." She laughed.

I shook my head, pursing my lips. "He understands."

"You're a lucky girl. I got to go now. I hope we'll meet again!" She hugged me, which I was taken aback by. "Bye!" She said, then left.

I was finally left alone and I left the Dolce & Gabanna store. As I walked around, everyone stared at my dress. I knew what they were thinking. Who in the world would wear such a fancy thing to a shopping mall?

I entered the Gucci store and stared at the shoes that were on display.

The saleswoman approached me. "May I help you?"

I pursed my lips. "Well, yes. I'd like to try these? I'm a eight." I pointed to a pair of red heels.

"I'll be back, ma'am. Take a seat, please." The saleswoman whose tag said her name was Cara told me and I complied.

I swung my legs as I waited. The same pair of heels came but it was my size. I tried them on and continued picking more heels that I could buy. About ten boxes of shoes were stacked up and when I saw a pair of white peep-toe stilettos with a black bow at the display area, I knew I had to have them and they were going to be the star of my walk-in closet.

"Can I try those shoes please?" I asked the saleswoman.

She nodded with a service-worthy smile. "Of course."

I saw another box placed beside me and a pair of pale hands that were most definitely not Cara's opened the box and took the right shoe. The hands went to my feet, which made me surprised.

I intriguingly looked up to the owner of the hands' face and was met with a pair of lovely and familiar gold eyes.

"Edward," I immediately said.

His soft lips pulled up into a crooked smile. He fitted the shoe into my naked right foot as his eyes went down to my foot. He looked up at me again and his smile was wider.

"It's the perfect fit." He said, his eyes twinkling.


	17. Meet My Family

"Edward," I gasped, "how did you know I was here?"

He shrugged. "I thought you'd come here." He stared at the stack of shoe boxes. "Is this usually how you spend your money on?"

I flushed. "Well, that's not exactly the entire thing I spend my money on."

He stood up, then held his hand out to me. I took it and he pulled me off the seat. I waved to the saleswoman and she came over. She asked, "Are you ready to pay, ma'am?"

I nodded and my fingers reached towards my purse to grab my credit card, but Edward whipped out his faster than me.

"Edward, this are the shoes I want and I am going to pay for them." I protested.

"Bella, I'll pay this time." He told me and gestured to the saleswoman, Cara, to take his card.

I sighed and folded my arms as she went away, carrying the boxes, two by two. "Next time, I'm paying for your things."

He shook his head, smiling away. "No way."

I stomped my feet. "That's not fair! I shop and you pay with your own money?"

He chuckled. "Other women would actually be happy if someone else paid for their things."

"Well, I'm not like other women." I raised my eyebrow, totally pissed.

He looked into my eyes, an unreadable expression on his face. There was no use in hiding his emotions on his face, though. Gods could feel what others did, and what he was feeling was... well, it didn't need to be told since it was pretty obvious.

"No you aren't," he agreed, nodding slightly. I diverted my eyes from his to the bags of shoes Edward paid for me. Cara handed back Edward his credit card and I snapped my fingers, a small piece of my mind concentrating on moving my bags of shoes into my closet. Edward's head snapped up and he looked at me, then at where the bags were. He frowned, then whipped his head between me and that area.

"What happened to the bags?" He asked.

"I got them sent to my bedroom." I told him. "Are you ready to leave?"

He smiled, nodding. We got out of the store together and I forgot a small little detail.

"My father wants to meet you." I said casually to Edward, who stiffened in shock. I giggled and rolled my eyes.

* * *

"Bella, hurry up!" Athena screamed. "Hurry up! Kill that damned spider!"

I rolled up an issue of the Olympian Daily newspaper and looked hurriedly for the spider Athena was screaming about. I never thought she'd be scared of spiders. She was so fearless about everything... but spiders.

I found something tiny and black with hair-like legs moving across Athena's bed and immediately whacked it.

"Kill it!" Athena screamed. "Kill that little piece of... Ugh, just kill it!"

I whacked the spider a few more times until it flattened and only one leg moved. I picked it up and threw it out of the window and closed the window. Athena was still squirming with fright and rage. Tears leaked from her widened eyes. "Now I can't sleep on the bed for a month!" She cried.

I sighed. "Athena, can I leave now? I have to go meet Edward's coven."

She hugged me. "Yes! Go! I am sorry about that spider thing. I will make sure my room is spider-proofed by tonight. Good luck on meeting them."

"Thank you." I said. "If it makes you feel any better, I can call up Artemis to accompany you for tonight. Keep you safe from those spiders."

She shook her head. "That's okay. I can protect myself. Goddess of war, remember?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, sure. Bye dahling." I kissed her cheeks and left her room, picking up my Chanel bag and running out of the palace doors. As I ran, I closed my eyes and when I opened my eyes, I found myself in the familiar forest of Forks. Edward was waiting in front of me, in his grey coat and black polo shirt with khakis.

"Good afternoon, Edward." I greeted, kissing his cheeks hello.

"Good afternoon to you too, Bella." He replied, giving me a surprise kiss on the forehead. I shook off my stiff posture and leaned into his arms. "Are you ready to meet my family?"

"I was born ready." I said fearlessly, but my inner voice was saying the opposite thing. _I wasn't born ready and I never will be! _"How do I look? Do I look slutty? I mean, the hem was accidentally sewn a centimeter shorter—"

"It's perfect, Bella." He assured me. "You look beautiful in it. How about you tell me who's the designer behind this dress? That might cool you off."

I beamed when he asked about the designer. I looked down at my dress, which had a black lace short-sleeved top and a cream silk skirt with a small loose draping at the top of the skirt. "Oh! This is Marchesa! Doesn't it look absolutely stunning? I love lace! The attention to detail is so exact that you can't even find an imperfection about this dress!"

He looked at my feet and I was pretty sure he recognized it. "These shoes were the ones I helped you wear on two days ago."

I shrugged. "It's the best match for the dress. Is the hairband too much? I mean, it's just black netting being sewn together like a flower."

He chuckled. "Bella, stop fussing. The hairband's flower is small. It's not big and chunky. It's perfect. Deep breaths."

I breathed in & out slowly and I hid behind Edward when I saw a big Victorian mansion in front of me. I nervously bit my lip and when Edward opened the door, I almost had a panic attack. Edward wrapped his arm around me and I was enveloped in his scent. He smelled like the finest cologne in the world. So manly and strong, but with a mild scent of vanilla. I breathed him in and my heart rate went down.

"Bella, you can open your eyes now." He whispered.

I didn't realize I closed my eyes. I guess he smelled real good.

I looked around the room and found six golden-eyed vampires in front of me. Three blondes, three brunettes. I recognized one of the vampires in the room and I smiled uneasily.

"Uhm, everyone, this is Bella. Bella, this is my family." Edward introduced. The first vampire that introduced himself was Carlisle. Edward actually described their physical appearances perfectly. Carlisle's mate, Esme, stood warily behind Carlisle.

"Hello, Bella," Carlisle smiled, showing off his pearly-whites. "I'm Carlisle. This is my wife, Esme." He said. Esme gave me a welcoming smile. I shook Carlisle's hand and Esme hugged me.

"I never thought Edward would never find anyone else like you." She said as she hugged me. I hugged her back and she let go. Esme gave Edward a look and left with her mate. The next was Emmett. He was huge and intimidating, but he looked like he was intimidated by me.

"Hey, I'm Emmett. Edward's brother." He smiled. "Can I hug you?"

Edward & I shared a look and Edward said, "Just don't break her."

Emmett lifted me off the ground and spun me around like I was a stuffed doll. I was getting giddy. "Hey lil' sis! Nice to finally meet you! Edward has been very selfish. Now we finally get to see you!"

"Emmett?" I said. "I'm getting a little dizzy here."

He put me down and his eyes widened. "Oh! You're British!"

I laughed as I shook my head. "Nope. I'm fully Greek, raised in America, and born with a British accent."

"That's awesome." He guffawed. "Meet my Rosie. She can be the little ice princess sometimes."

He pulled the blonde girl right in front of me. The blonde, whose name was Rosalie, was beautiful. She had golden hair that cascaded down her waist and a perfect bone structure, but she didn't leave me fazed. I stuck my hand out in an awkward but friendly gesture and she took it surprisingly. She shook my hand and gave a tight-lipped but friendly smile.

"My real name is not Rosie but Rosalie. It's nice to meet you." She said.

"I'm Bella. It's nice to meet you too." I replied.

"Edward told us about you, but I don't believe in things until I see it for myself." She told me.

"Oh. Uhm. Okay." I smiled awkwardly.

"Rose, move over! I want to introduce myself to her!" A familiar voice said and I was met with the pixie-sized vampire again. She smiled in excitement and squealed. "I didn't know you were on a date with my brother here! He is a very lucky man to have you."

"Uhm, thank you." I said.

"Wait," Edward cut in. "You both have met before?"

"We did! Two days ago, in the D&G shop! She was wearing the most exquisite Dior dress I have ever seen!" She said. "Oh! I'm sorry, but I'm Alice. This is Jasper, my husband."

I glanced at the blonde guy beside her who stood quietly behind here. He nodded politely. "Good afternoon." He said. He had a Southern accent.

I nodded back at him with a smile. "Good afternoon."

"Oh, I've forgotten my manners." Esme suddenly said. "Please Bella, sit down."

Edward held my hand and led me to the sofa. There was a pot of hot tea and a cup on a saucer on the table. Esme poured for me tea.

I smiled. "That's a lot of tea for a person. Thank you."

"So how long have you & Edward been together?" Carlisle asked.

I looked at Edward and we said it together. We still thought that the truth was probably not the best thing we should say. "Three years."

"Tell us! How did the both of you meet?" Alice asked.

"Well, I was sitting in a cafe back in New York. I was sitting at the corner beside the glass windows and he just passed by. He just... caught my eye. I sort of felt like I knew him, you know. He seemed so familiar. Then he turned to my way and when I looked at his face, I just knew he was... he just completely stole my heart." I lied, looking into Edward's eyes. We wanted to keep the cover story simple. If it was anymore complicated, there were going to be obvious flaws in the story.

"Oh no, they're gonna make out." Emmett said.

"Emmett!" Alice scolded. I looked at her and she waved at us to continue. "You guys can kiss!"

Oh goodness. I stared back into Edward's eyes and his were just burning into mine and I felt him coming closer and closer that my eyes closed. I felt his soft lips pressed on mine and I leaned into his touch. He deepened the kiss and I knew that I had to stop before I started losing my mind. I pulled away from his lips and stared back into his eyes.

I forgot to tell him that I haven't been intimate with anyone before. I never had a first kiss, and I guess he was my first. I was going to be a replica of my own mother. I was going to get married to someone I didn't love, just like my mother and her husband Hephaestus.

I looked back at the group of vampires and they just stared like we were a television series that had just reached its climax. I flushed and looked down at my white nails.

"Wow." Alice just said.

Rosalie cleared her throat and diverted the attention from the kiss to my background. I had to thank her for that. "So Bella, Edward here tells us that you are a Greek goddess."

I nodded at her. "Yeah, I am. Everyone in Olympus knows me as Lady Isabella Marie. I'm not officially in the Olympian council yet, though. My crowning ceremony is near, and I still have to pass an Ancient History test."

"What will you be crowned as?" Esme questioned.

"Well, I will be crowned as an official member of the Olympian council and princess of the Underworld." I replied. "You see, I'm the first among the younger members to not be an offspring of Zeus. It's usually Zeus's children who are in the council. My father is Hades and my mother is Aphrodite." I said.

"That's not the only ceremony she will be in," Edward said. I was reminded of the wedding.

"Oh!" I gasped. "I totally forgot about it!"

"Forgot about what?" Emmett asked.

"Edward & I are... engaged." I announced.

Things happened really fast.

"Can I plan the wedding?" Alice asked.

"You are finally getting married! Oh!" Esme exclaimed, looking like she was about to burst into tears.

"A party!" Emmett yelled. "Yes!"

"That's very good news," Carlisle smiled.

"Edward, I also thought you'd never get married." Rosalie commented.

"Can you all please calm down?" I asked. The noise became silence after two seconds. "I'm sorry, Alice, but this wedding is going to be very traditional and it has already been planned by my mother and cousins."

"What do you mean 'traditional'?" Alice asked.

"Well, an Ancient Greek wedding. The dress is going to be traditional." I told her.

"You mean Edward will be wearing a toga?" Emmett laughed. "Oh man, this will be the best wedding of the millennium!"

"I will make sure Edward will not be humiliated at our wedding." I told Emmett. "I will tell my mother to let Edward wear a suit, then."

"No!" Emmett said dramatically.


End file.
